The present invention generally relates to shapes used in fluid flow. More specifically, the present invention relates surface shapes and fluid flow over those shapes.
There are many shapes on the market to enhance fluid flow. Not much work has been done to simply add a device to a shape to enhance fluid flow over that shape. What would be useful is a shape that could be used as a leading edge or trailing edge to attach to a shape to enhance fluid flow over that shape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip to add a leading edge or trailing edge to a shape to enhance fluid flow over that shape.